5 Times the 11th Doctor Thought About Rose Tyler
by TheDoc811
Summary: 5 Drabbles.  Mentions of 10.5/Rose 11/Rose 10/Rose Oneshot


**A/N So I finally finished Series 4. I started watching Doctor Who in the 5****th**** series when I was channel surfing and saw it on BBC America. Then I went back to the beginning. Tennant's officially my favorite Doctor, though, at first, I liked Matt Smith better. Anyway, I was so heartbroken during The End of Time because there wasn't enough Rose. So these are the times when 11 thinks about Rose.**

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

5 Times The Eleventh Doctor Thought About Rose Tyler

1

After leaving Leadworth with Amy after the invasion of the Atraxi, the Doctor had snuck off while Amy explored the TARDIS. He went to his room and found a mirror in order to examine his new body.

After lamenting that he _still _wasn't ginger, he wondered what Rose would have thought of it.

Would she like this new bowtie-and-braces-wearing man or would she prefer his pinstripe suit-and-converse-wearing form? He had, after all, rather liked being Ten.

She had told Ten that she loved him. She hadn't even said that to Nine.

He decided that she just loved him, the Doctor, bowtie or converse.

2

After parting ways with Winston Churchill, the Doctor found himself thinking of the other time he'd been in the middle of the London Blitz with one particular blonde companion of his.

Rose.

He had to admit that he found it easier to push her from his mind in this regeneration, but she was always there, always causing him to imagine it would have been like if she had been with him instead of Amy.

His mind would wander back into the times when they fought the Slitheen, the Cybermen, and so many other creatures. She had grown from an ignorant shop girl to a beautiful and brilliant peacemaker throughout the universe.

Amy and Rose were similar in some ways, but the ginger wasn't as comfortable with him, wasn't as adapting to his quirks as Rose had been. Amy mocked his bowtie; Rose would've embraced it because bowties are cool.

And so was Rose.

3

When Amy's eye had held a Weeping Angel, she had questioned trusting him. He told her it had never been more important to trust him.

He had never said that to Rose. He hadn't needed to.

Rose had trusted him explicitly. Her mother, on the other hand, not so much. The thought of Jackie made the Doctor smile. The pair may not have seemed to get on well, but, deep down, they both had Rose's best interests at heart.

He smiled wider because Amy didn't have an angry mother to slap him. She did, however, have that guy. Not the good-looking one. The other one. Yes. What was his name?

Right, Rory.

She had Rory, but the nurse wasn't especially intimidating. Not in the slightest.

Rose had had Jackie and Mickey, the self-proclaimed tin dog. Well, more Jackie than Mickey, but she had people willing to slap him or pummel him.

They hadn't needed to do either.

Because Rose had trusted him.

And he trusted Rose.

4

After his first football match on Craig's team, he wondered if Rose would have been cheering for him like Sophie cheered for Craig.

He also thought maybe she would have been surprised because he was doing something so…normal.

Normal made him think of his time as John Smith in 1913. Human, how much more normal could he get? Well, maybe not _normal_, but certainly, well, human.

What if he had fallen in love with Rose then? They could have lived their lives out together.

No, he had decided. Rose loved the Doctor, not schoolteacher John Smith.

5

As the he flew the Pandorica into the TARDIS' explosion, the Doctor was thankful that she was safe. Rose was safe in a parallel universe. This wasn't happened there. She may not be remembered in this universe, but she was safe in the behind the barriers between this one and the other.

Even if it was with another man.

It had been hard for him to watch her kiss the meta-crisis Doctor. He was the same man, and as he tried to convince Rose of that, he tried to convince himself.

The other him wasn't him. They were each their own person. Same memories and personality though.

The Doctor knew that the Other him would protect Rose no matter what. That was what was important. That Rose could live the life she wanted under his watchful eye as they grew old and loved each other. 

He still missed her, of course, but, at the same time, it was comforting to know that she was safe with him.

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
